


Modus operandi

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: - Почему? – спросила Мариза, и хотя голос ее был тихим, глупо было пытаться услышать в нем что-то помимо приказа.Он все равно решил ее позлить, просто потому что мог.- Почему что? – спросил он в ответ, плотнее натягивая одеяло на дрожащие плечи. Магнус ненавидел холод.





	Modus operandi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Modus operandi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274863) by [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova), [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Магнус не был удивлен, услышав, как тихо скрипнула дверь институтского лазарета вскоре после того, как его оставили одного.  
  
Он выпрямился, стоя спиной к двери, и приготовился к неизбежному столкновению. Какое-то время он смотрел в окно, вглядываясь в бушующую снаружи непогоду и жалея о том, что у него не осталось сил на портал домой. Ночь выдалась холодной и пасмурной, дождь часто барабанил по стеклу. Из-за проникающего через оконные щели ветра в помещении царил холод и гуляли сквозняки, заставляя Магнуса периодически вздрагивать от озноба и истощения.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно, Мариза? – спросил Магнус, не оборачиваясь. Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это она; он уже давно ждал, когда раздастся гневный стук ее каблуков. И тот факт, что он вот так загнан в угол без пути к отступлению, его совсем не радовал. Все его инстинкты – и те, что достались ему от демона, и те, что были отточены долгими годами жизни, – вопили бежать.  
  
Она была сумеречным охотником, он же был слаб, истощен и находился сейчас на ее территории. А еще она была матерью его парня, у них была длинная, довольно болезненная история, и прямо сейчас Магнус не чувствовал в себе достаточно уверенности, чтобы встречаться с ней лицом к лицу. Он даже за привычной броней из безупречного образа не мог спрятаться: макияж стерт, одежда безвозвратно утрачена. На нем были лишь запасные штаны Джейса, плотные бинты вокруг туловища и колючее больничное одеяло, в которое он кутался.  
  
\- Почему? – спросила Мариза, и хотя голос ее был тихим, глупо было пытаться услышать в нем что-то помимо приказа.  
  
Он все равно решил ее позлить, просто потому что мог.  
  
\- Почему что? – спросил он в ответ, плотнее натягивая одеяло на дрожащие плечи. Магнус ненавидел холод.  
  
\- Я не в настроении вести словесные игры, маг.  
  
\- Что ж, я тоже, охотник, - Магнус вложил в последнее слово столько яда, сколько удалось собрать. Он, наконец, повернулся к Маризе, слегка изогнувшись, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо, и тут же пожалел об этом, когда грудь пронзила острая боль. – И если я правильно помню, это _я_ тут чуть не помер сегодня. Так что из нас двоих, полагаю, именно у меня есть повод для дерьмового настроения, не находишь?  
  
Он видел, как у Маризы дергалась челюсть, словно она пыталась проглотить обратно рвущиеся наружу слова, но, к немалому удивлению Магнуса, в этот раз она не стала с ним спорить.  
  
\- Скажи мне, - вновь спросила она, теперь ее голос выражал прохладную нейтральность, - почему ты его спас?  
  
Магнус искренне не понимал, какого ответа она от него ждала. До сих пор она отказывалась смотреть сквозь собственные путаные суждения и толстые слои предрассудков и ненависти. Он не знал, хватит ли ему сил пробиться через ее предубеждение. Не был уверен, что вообще этого хочет.  
  
Но он должен был попытаться. Ради Алека.  
  
\- Не знаю, почему тебя это все еще так удивляет, Мариза, но я люблю твоего сына, - Магнус запретил себе закатывать глаза, как бы ему того ни хотелось, когда заметил, как она дернулась на слове “люблю”. – Ты думаешь, что у меня случился некий внутренний спор с самим собой на тему стоит ли закрывать его собой, чтобы защитить от опасности. Что я взвешивал все за и против, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Я этого не делал. Это было инстинктивное решение. Но даже если бы у меня действительно был выбор, я бы поступил точно так же.  
  
Магнус вспомнил начало патруля, к которому присоединился, и как быстро все вышло из-под контроля, когда их группа угодила в устроенную Валентином засаду из демонов Прета. Сложно было забыть охватившее его возбуждение, когда он сражался с Алеком спина к спине, одним глазом присматривая за своим парнем, а другим за Изабель. Но демонов оказалось слишком много, Алек стрелял по ним, посылая стрелы в другой конец переулка, куда их загнали. Когда один из Прета бросился на лучника, намереваясь проткнуть его своими массивными рогами, Магнус закрыл его собой.  
  
Что было потом, он помнил плохо. Боль, крики, вроде бы, Изабель прикончила оставшихся демонов. Он смутно припоминал острые вспышки боли, прошивающие его тело синхронно ударам сердца, и ласковые руки охваченного паникой Алека.  
  
Когда Магнус пришел в себя, над ним суетилась Катарина. Увидев ее, он успокоился, понимая, что она вновь совершила чудо и спасла его жизнь. Алек, его бедный, перепуганный Алек, устроил ему настоящий разнос за то, что оказался таким идиотом, что практически позволил себя убить.  
  
Магнус заткнул его поцелуем.  
  
\- Ты многих любил за свою жизнь. Часто сразу нескольких одновременно.  
  
Голос Маризы вернул его обратно в реальность, и, отбросив воспоминания, Магнус обратил свой взгляд на женщину.  
  
\- Мариза, на дворе 2016-й. Твои попытки пристыдить меня за распутство отстали от жизни, - усмехнулся он. – Но ты права. Я встречался с другими людьми. Их было не так много, как ты думаешь, но то, что связывало меня с большинством из них, вряд ли можно назвать любовью.  
  
Магнус чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, остро ощущая, как давят на него все прожитые столетия.  
  
\- Но некоторые из них, они останутся со мной навсегда. Я любил их. Я скорбел по ним. Такова судьба бессмертного – того, кого ты не в состоянии даже попытаться понять. Каждый из них был дорог моему сердцу. Но, честно? – вздохнул Магнус. – Не думаю, что пошел бы ради них на неминуемую смерть.  
  
А это и была практически неминуемая смерть, как сообщила ему Катарина. Чтобы он смог выжить, потребовались все ее умения и сила, которую она позаимствовала у Алека. И дело не только в глубокой ране, тела демонов Прета покрыты ядовитой слизью, которая распространяется по организму жертвы с ужасающей скоростью. Может быть, благодаря подруге жизни Магнуса больше ничего и не угрожало, но последствия от полученного ранения он будет ощущать еще очень долго. Ноющая боль в груди и животе служила тому достаточным доказательством, как и ломота в мышцах при каждом, даже незначительном движении.  
  
\- Почему? – в который раз спросила Мариза. – Почему он тебе так дорог?  
  
\- Должно быть, что-то серьезно не так с твоим материнским инстинктом, если тебе нужен мой ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Я знаю, почему люблю своего сына, - произнесла Мариза сухо, и теперь настал черед Магнуса удивляться. Он думал, эта женщина просто не способна выражать какие-либо эмоции, кроме гнева и досады. – Мне нужно… - она запнулась, - мне нужно знать, что ты не причинишь ему вреда.  
  
Магнус уставился на нее, на мгновение совершенно лишившись дара речи. Его глаза распахнулись до смешного широко, и он догадывался, что, вероятно, очень глупо выглядит, вот так застыв в немом удивлении.  
  
\- Мариза, - начал он медленно и непривычно мягко, - я сегодня практически пожертвовал ради него жизнью. Причинить Александру вред – последнее, что приходит мне в голову.  
  
Мариза открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но тут в лазарет вошел Алек. Он замер на полушаге, заметив в комнате мать. Перевел взгляд с нее на Магнуса, который продолжал стоять у окна: бледный, дрожащий, с непередаваемым выражением лица. Алек прищурился и перевел взгляд обратно на Маризу.  
  
\- Мама, - произнес он медленно, с тревогой в голосе, - что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Я уже собиралась уходить, - она полностью проигнорировала вопрос и, вздохнув, развернулась к двери. – Думаю, магу Бейну будет гораздо комфортнее в собственных апартаментах. Но он не в состоянии передвигаться на метро. Вызови такси. Институт покроет расходы.  
  
Она ушла, оставив Алека недоуменно таращиться ей вслед. Наконец, он повернулся к Магнусу, но тот пребывал в точно таком же замешательстве.  
  
\- Иди за ней, - произнес Магнус, дернув головой в сторону выхода, - убедись, что ее не подменили человеком из стручка*.  
  
Алек не очень понял, что общего у его матери с бобовыми стручками, но все равно пошел. Заметив Маризу в конце коридора, ринулся за ней следом, даже не осознавая, как сделал это.  
  
\- Мама!  
  
Мариза обернулась, не ожидая увидеть его здесь.  
  
\- Что за игру ты затеяла?  
  
\- Что, прости? – она чуть покачнулась, словно его слова были для нее настоящей пощечиной.  
  
\- Что это только что было? – спросил Алек. – Ты ненавидишь Магнуса. Ты никогда не хотела иметь с ним ничего общего. А теперь просишь меня убедиться, что он комфортно и безопасно добрался до дома? Или, может, ты просто хочешь поскорее от него избавиться? Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
  
\- Следи за языком, - машинально одернула его она.  
  
\- _Мам._  
  
Мариза лишь вздохнула, прислонившись плечом к стене коридора, и Алек воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы взглянуть на нее, взглянуть _по-настоящему_. Она выглядела уставшей, казалась старше своих лет, словно постарела, а он этого даже не заметил. Под глазами, проступая под макияжем, залегли темные круги, плечи тяжело опустились. Она казалась меньше него. Она и _была_ меньше физически, но из-за величественной осанки и непоколебимой уверенности в себе всегда казалась больше, чем сама жизнь.  
  
Алек не помнил, чтобы она раньше когда-нибудь выглядела такой измученной.  
  
\- Я просто, - она запнулась, взгляд скользнул по потолку, прежде чем вновь встретиться с глазами Алека, - я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это все, чего я когда-либо желала.  
  
Она продолжала ставить ему подножки, так быстро заставляя перескакивать от гнева к замешательству, что Алек рисковал свернуть себе шею.  
  
\- Я счастлив, мам, - произнес он осторожно. – Магнус делает меня счастливым.  
  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнула Мариза, - и это меня беспокоит. – Она выдержала взгляд его гневно прищуренных глаз. – Твое представление о счастье и близко не похоже на мое. Я могла бы с ним не соглашаться… видит Разиэль, в последнее время мы с тобой постоянно расходимся во мнениях. Но это твоя жизнь. Ты уже взрослый, я больше не могу держать тебя за руку.  
  
Алек не знал, что сказать.  
  
\- Знаю, что сейчас ты не особо жаждешь меня видеть, - продолжила она с ироничной усмешкой, - и что мы все равно останемся при своем мнении по многим вопросам. Но Алек, я…  
  
Она снова замялась, и Алек не стал ее торопить, давая возможность закончить. Отчасти причиной его молчания был тот факт, что никогда прежде он не видел, как его мать подбирает слова. Это определенно был _его_ modus operandi*.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.  
  
\- Мама, - прошептал Алек, наконец, касаясь ее руки – медленно и нерешительно, словно проверяя ее реакцию на прикосновение, - я не ненавижу тебя.  
  
\- Но ты будешь. Точно так же, как Изабель.  
  
\- Нет, - возразил он. – Если ты действительно имела в виду все, что сейчас сказала, то не буду.  
  
Она кивнула задумчиво и опустила взгляд на его руку, все еще касающуюся ее руки, но не стала ее отталкивать.  
  
\- Иди, отведи этого ма… отведи Магнуса домой. И если решишь остаться у него на ночь, - она поморщилась, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать мысли о том, что могло бы произойти, дойди дело до этого, - убедись, что успеешь вернуться к утреннему совещанию. А потом мы поговорим, - она сглотнула. – Если захочешь.  
  
\- Я был бы рад, - ответил Алек.  
  
Конечно, решение не было идеальным. Они оба понимали, что сейчас между ними слишком много разногласий, чтобы все наладилось без труда. У Маризы было собственное непоколебимое мнение о том, что ему следует делать и как себя вести. У Алека тоже были не менее твердые убеждения относительно всего того вздора, что она несла. Неизбежно будут крики, ссоры и скандалы – они оба это знают.  
  
Но, как бы там ни было, Алек готов был попробовать.  
  
Оно не было идеальным, но это было начало.

**Author's Note:**

> * Магнус использует устойчивое выражение «pod person» - «предсказуемый, малоэмоциональный человек, конформист» (pod – стручок), фраза взяла свое начало из научно-фантастического фильма «Вторжение похитителей тел» (1956), где инопланетяне подменяли жителей города двойниками, выросшими из стручков.  
> * modus operandi (лат.) – образ действия


End file.
